This invention teaches to use artificial snow to suppress moisture rising from warm surface water into storm clouds that are capable of producing tropical cyclones, aided if desired by the use of subsurface water to lower the temperature of surface water below the temperature that favors the production of tropical cyclones. An embodiment of the invention is disclosed in the drawings that accompany this application and the description of those drawings that follows. A ship that facilitates the use, maintenance and uninterrupted operation of snow-making and water delivery equipment under storm-at-sea conditions is disclosed.